Tabbris Irinith
Tabbris Xanthris Irinith is the Arkn father of Franz Faust and Sevar’khai Irinith. Formerly the Indazari of Avantas’tol, he is currently a diplomat for Avantas’tol affairs, and is said to constantly be travelling. He is the last surviving son of Amartas Irinith. Story Backstory Tabbris is the son of Amartas Irinith and Iaelis Resavadre. The youngest of three siblings, he was often seen in the company of his older brothers, Calcharan and Ryu’lough. As the last in line for the throne, he didn’t have much responsibility on his shoulders. He was emotionally and physically abused by their father, Amartas, which turned him into a rather shy, soft-spoken boy, who liked hiding. While he was very good at sparring, Tabbris did not particularly enjoy it like his brothers. He had very few friends, and his childhood was spent in isolation. When he grew to the age of a teenager, he was finally allowed out of the palace; even then, he liked to sneak out of the palace to speak to the citizens of Avantas’tol and learn more about the world around him. He also attempted to run away from the palace several times. Everything changed for Tabbris when his brothers were both killed in short succession. Calcharan was strangled in a tavern, and Ryu’lough sacrificed himself to save Amartas. After this, the crown passed to the very reluctant Tabbris. Tabbris despised ruling. To make matters worse, his father arranged for him to be married to a noble girl named Valiste Callivas. Tabbris's relationship with Valiste was odd; while Valiste was often cold to him, the two still managed to bond over their shared interest in the Empyrium. They eventually fell in love enough to feel comfortable bearing a child, and soon produced an heir to the throne, in the form of Prince Sevar’khai. Tabbris treasured Sevar’khai and his relationship with Valiste. However, the desire to travel and see the world was still firmly rooted in him, and it grew with each passing year. Finally, after ten years of his marriage to Valiste, Tabbris gave the throne back to his father before fleeing to Ersis for a break. It was during his time on Ersis that he met Astrid Calliope Faust; the two fell madly in love, and soon produced another child. Tabbris stayed with Astrid for a few years longer before the two eventually agreed that their child, Franz, was finally ready to go with Tabbris to Avantas’tol. While Sevar’khai was a full-blooded Arkn, and in every sense of the word was going to rule, Tabbris nonetheless groomed Faust to be an adviser and second-in-command to Sevar’khai. He raised Faust and Sevar’khai alongside him in Avantas’tol for a few years, until an incident between his sons in which Sevar’khai nearly killed Faust, caused Tabbris to send Faust to Ersis (thus setting the stage for the events of ''Staff of the Scholar''). After that, Sevar’khai appointed Tabbris to be the head diplomat of Avantas’tol. Personality and Appearance Tabbris is described as having an auburn beard and a muscular frame. He is 6’4, with dark red hair and hazel eyes. Tabbris is patient. At times he can be emotionally distant, but he is ultimately kind and benevolent. He is shown to be considerate towards his sons, wanting to protect both of them. He is strong-willed and not afraid to call people out on their mistakes. He is methodical and organized; by all rights, a good leader. He also deeply loves both his wives and his children. Category:Universe X Category:Characters Category:Arkn Category:Characters (Universe X) Category:Arkn (Universe X) Category:Irinith Family Category:Nobility Category:Rulers Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Parents